everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aura Revontulet
"Does that thing explode?! Make it explode! I want to see it go boom!" Aura Revontulet is a 2017-introduce and all-around character. She attends Ever After High only for half a year since her and her father have to move to the southern hemisphere to fulfill their destiny. For the other half of the year she is homeschooled. In the destiny-conflict, Aura sides with the royals only because she was told to do so. She fully believes the whole Royal vs. Rebels thing is just a school-wide game of cops and robbers, but is confused why everyone is so chill about it. Overall she is a curious little girl who views the world as a huge game and is always on the lookout for her next playmate(s). While she generally is a kind girl, she freaks her peers out with her strange obsession for explosions. Character Personality While Aura is known to be a gentle person who honestly means no harm, students steer away from her because she can get rather annoying. Every hour of the day is playtime for her and always bugs the other students to play games with her, such as tag. The majority of the time her requests are rejected, but Aura interprets the rejections as "we will play with you another time!" and doesn't get down about it. While she is never really successful in finding playmates, she is used to playing by herself and focusing on her favorite hobby: putting things on fire and causing explosions. Since she knows how to entertain herself, Aura always has a smile on her face. Due to her playful personality, she is very naive and never reads the atmosphere correctly. Passive aggressiveness, sarcasm, implied hints, and all things ambiguous will immediately fly over Aura's head. Even if one is blatant and straight forward to her, she still will not get it. Students have gone as far as telling her in her face that she is annoying, but Aura radiates her own positive atmosphere that no external negative energy can sour her day. The students who greatly dislike her have gone as far as teasing her, pulling pranks on her, and bullying her, but because of Aura's naivety and overall positive outlook in life, she sees them as entertainment. Those who have realized this have resort to simply ignoring Aura, even then she views them playing the quiet game. Unfortunately, her perky personality does not serve her well at all in her classes. She absolutely dislikes her classes solely because she has to sit for long periods of time. Other than that, there are no other complaints. However, her fidgety and excited behavior makes it hard for her to focus in class that she ends up doing poorly in them. Even so, Aura does her absolute best to receive passing grades just so the school would not notify her father and caretakers about her poor performance. While she is afraid of failing her classes also, she fears the school contacting her father and caretakers more. Aura may appear to live in a defiant jolly world, but she isn't one to disobey. Her caretakers have taught her well to behave around her elders and authority all out of respect for her father. All her life, Aura was disciplined to respect authority to the point she fears it. She is terrified of getting in trouble that the moment she gets a slight hint of it, she will act extra naive and carefree in order to dodge the situation. She will even go as far as playing dumb and purposely not recollect the events until she is unable to avoid it. Once the situation elevates to that level, Aura becomes very compliant and remorseful. Her personality does a complete 180 where she becomes quiet and timid, especially when threatened a phone call home to her father. Only when she is told everything is okay and settled she returns to her exuberant self, especially when she is spared a phone call home to her father. Overall, Aura naively views the world through rose-colored glasses and truly believes the world to be filled with rainbows, unicorns, and sunshine (even though unicorns actually do exist.) She also does not understand the concept of boundaries, therefore she is always intruding onto others, but she also does not understand boundaries for herself. Conditioned to be a people pleaser just to avoid any conflict or negativity at all cost, she will play along with anything just to keep the atmosphere up... because everything is game to her anyway. Hobbies & Interests Aura absolutely loves fire and explosions because of "the bright glow they make." Her pyrophilia began when her father showed her that the auroras were made by the static-like sparks when their fur comes in contact with snow. Ever since then, Aura has been catching things on fire and making things explode just to recreate the beauty. When she found out that she could also create aurora sparks just like her father, she took every opportunity she could to run around in the snow. Thanks to this, her hair and the tip of her fox tail started to acquire the well-known aurora colors and glow. When her caretakers noticed the change, they scolded her to stop running around all the time and told her to find something else to do. This resulted in Aura getting into playing with fire and causing things to blow up. While she originally was fascinated with just fire, her love for explosions came later when she was introduced to fireworks. Although creating big explosions are hard to come by (and since she has been given way too many warnings), Aura has settled for small sparklers that she always keeps on her which she can instantly light up with from the sparks generated by her tail. Appearance The most recognizable thing about Aura's appearance is her bright and glowing aurora hair. It is normal for Firefox fur to radiate a bit after a lot of contact with snow, but Aura has done it too many times in her early years that it has become permanent. Depending on who you ask, the opinions on Aura's hair differ where some find her hair pretty and some find it annoying and hard on the eyes. Regardless, Aura absolutely loves her hair since it reminds her of her father and home. What she likes most about her glowing hair is that it illuminates dark surroundings, acting like natural light. (One could say that there is never a dark day in Aura's life because of her hair.) Her tail also exhibits the same aurora glow, but not as much as her hair. Aura tries to keep her tail white like her father's. Her tail conducts electricity and holds a lot of electrical charges, a trait from her legacy. Anyone who comes into physical contact with Aura will get a small shock and the intensity of the shock grows the closer it is to the tail. It would be wise for Aura to give a disclaimer about this to her peers, but she always forgets to mention it. Physically, Aura is 4'10" and weighs in about 95 lbs. Due to her tiny physique, she is sometimes mistaken for a tall forest pixie. Her eyes are violet but with an iridescent shine to it where her eyes will shift from purple to blue to green. Most of the time her eyes exhibit all three colors. For clothing, her general color scheme is blue, green and violet, mimicking the Northern/Southern lights. Most of her clothing is iridescent as well since Aura thinks they capture the beauty of the lights the best. Fox Form Aura can shapeshift into her arctic fox form, a small, tiny, and super fluffy white fox. In this form, her fur is completely iridescent and her tail maintains the same aurora glowing tip in her human form. She practically looks like a fluffy rainbow marshmallow. Folklore According to Finnish folktale, a mystical Firefox is known to create the Northern Lights by creating sparks with its fur as it runs around touching mountains and throwing snow into the air. Background & Early Life Life at Ever After High Relationships Family The Firefox Aura absolutely loves her Father and wants to be everything like him and wants to make him proud. The two have a loving father-daughter relationship and when time permits, the two get to hangout and play together. Aura isn't much of a fan of her Father's busy schedule, but she understands that he needs to do it since so many people enjoy the work he does. She tries her best to not annoy her father or cause him any grief since his work is tiring. While their time together is limited since her Father is really busy creating the auroras, the two cherish every moment spent together. Whenever her Father comes home from a run, she always has to hold her excitement back because she is afraid of being a nuisance to him. Deep down, she wishes he wasn't busy all the time so that they can spend more time together and that she would no longer need her caretakers. Her Father realized how lonely she is back at home so he sent her to Ever After High hoping she would have some fun there when he is away. He noticed how distant his daughter is from their caretakers and has tried to talk about it with her, but Aura always says everything is fine. Caretakers All throughout her childhood Aura has been raised by her caretakers that her Father has hired when he is gone for long periods of time. At first, she liked them but as time went on, Aura slowly grew to dislike them to the point she was afraid to be around them. Whenever her Father was home they would act all nice towards her which is one of the reasons why Aura wants him to be home more often because the moment he is gone, her caretakers are mean to her again. Whenever she would act out or misbehave, they would immediately threaten to call her Father and tell her that her behavior will make him mad and hinder his job. Every day they would yell at Aura for being a bad child. Her caretakers are one of the only people in her life that can suck all the happiness out of her in an instant. Even though she is aware of how mean her caretakers can be, she doesn't say anything to her father out of fear that her problems would be a bother to him. Now that Aura attends Ever After High for half of the year, she is happy that she doesn't have to see them as much anymore, but she doesn't like that she feels this way towards them. Aura does like her caretakers but wishes they were nicer to her; she never understood why they were so mean to her. Friends Clara Marie Monte Cherie Aura is rather close to Clara since she is one of the very few (or possibly the only person) who does not tell her to go away. They met when Aura accidentally ran into her in the hallway during one of Aura's one-player games. At first, Aura was afraid that she hurt Clara due to her electrical charge, but was surprised to find her unscathed. Normally the reactions to these encounters were people throwing nasty remarks and rude glares, but Clara did neither of those. Clara actually apologized to Aura and asked if she was all right, one of the firsts for Aura. Such a different reaction caught Aura off guard that it caused her to become timid during their initial interaction, but as their first conversation continued, Aura went back to her cheery self. Clara's easy-going personality is a perfect compliment to Aura's energy. Clara is always willing to give Aura the time of day and will do her best to play the games that Aura wants to play, within reason of course. Whenever she does not have the time to play, Clara knows how to politely reject Aura in a way that she understands. Aura really looks up to Clara and sees her as a sister. Pet Aura has a pet rock named Flint that she had since she was a young girl. She only says it is her pet rock because she has given up telling people otherwise since she swears on her life that her pet rock is not a rock. Flint the Rock has moved around a couple of times, but only when in front of Aura. The moment other people gather, Flint goes inanimate which makes it hard for Aura to prove to everyone that Flint is not a rock. To outsiders, it makes Aura appear crazy but due to her child-like and playful personality, they think it is just her imagination. Outfits Trivia/Notes * Aura used to normally go around school barefoot, but when she discovered light-up shoes she never went back. * The only game she hates is hide-and-seek since her glowing hair always gives away her hiding spot. * When she sees really really really tall people, she will just stare at them in awe. (Anyone taller than 6' basically.) * Anything above freezing point is considered too hot for her. She never gets cold. * It is wise to ground your body before you tap her shoulder. Concept Gallery Aura-revontulet.PNG Aura-ssbyhidden.jpeg| A wonderful piece by Hiddenfolk, from the 2017 EAHFansa! Category:Firefox Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals